Fighting Fate
by Twilightgirl141
Summary: Bella is an Ice skater and Edward is a swimmer both want to make it big and when they both make it to the 2010 olympics B and E act on the feelings they have hed since they where 10 will it work out or will all the press ruin it? Ratied T for futrue stuff
1. Chapter 1

EPOV,

Flash back to when he was 10,

_My family was just heading out the door when we saw the moving truck, the family who used to live next to us moved last year. And a family of four got of a Honda oddessy, One boy who looked to be maybe a year older then me a man who looked like he was in is mid 30's or so, a woman who looked about the same age, and a girl who looked about my age, this girl had the biggest most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen and the prettyest face I had ever laid eyes on. (I know that since I'm ten I should think girls have germs or somthing but I act more like in 15 or 16). And my family, my mom Esme,my dad Carlisle, my sister Alice and I went to say hello to the new family, the girl whose name was Bella seemed rather shy while the boy who said his name was Emmit was loud and not shy at all, the dad and mom said there names where Charlie and Renne. And Bella asked us if there was an ice rink near here. My dad said the closest one was about an hour away, she looked down and sad hearing that, I wanted nothing more then to go over to her and hold her and brush the hair out of her face I wondered why she was so sad at hearing about an ice rink. My parents invited them over and we all sat down in the living room, We all learned about each other, Emmit was 11 almost 12, Bella was 10 and she was an ice skater she said she had been ice skating since she was 3, this made me want to watch her skate. Alice was almost jumping with happyness about having a girl next door who she could be friends with, Well we have to get going said my mom and I was upset to have to say goodbye to Bella I could barley keep my eyes of her for more the a minute or Emmit Bye Bella my sister and I said. Bye Alice Bye Edward When she spoke my name I swer my heart stopped she had the voise of an angel I wanted to hear it again but they where already out the door._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Sorry the chapters are short but I onlt have so much time right now I hope you like my new story I was just thinking about Ice skating and I got inspiered to write this I'll try to update alot, but no promices I have alot going on right now but hopfuly I will have time to write sorry about the long boring here is BPOV**

**BPOV**

I have been Ice skating since I was 3 I have a talenet for it its like a 6th sence to me I can skate without relly having to try hard, When it comes to guy things though I have no clue what to do, Edward Cullen and I have been friends since I moved in when I was 10 his sister Alice was also my friend and fashion consultent (she says I have no sence of fashion what so ever). Emmit my older brother is almost 17 and is dating Roselie Hale she has long blond hair and makes every guy turn into jelly. Jasper Hale my brother friend is dating Alice and she swers she is on love and one day they will get married so its just me and Edward who have yet to find that one person to make us happy, Well I have found mine but he doesnt know it, I have had a crush on Edward since I was 11,his emerald eyes are the most beautiful things I have every seen when ever I look into his eyes I feel like I'm melting and if I'm upset he is always there for me making me forget all about it, I dont know where I would be right now if it where not for him being there when my mom died or when my dad remarried to the Wicked Witch of the West, Luckley I wont ever have to find out. At times I think he likes me then he says he is going out on a date and I fall apart in my room, I have had one boyfriend my whole life and I hated dating him when I wished it was Edward taking me to a movie, Jacob Black was kind and sweet but I just could'nt stop thinking about Edward, so that went up in flams. I was so busy thinking I did'nt hear my name being called to get on the ice, when I got on the ice all my worrys had to stop where they where I was skating now I had to do this well this could be my ticket to the olympics I could not mess up. My music started and I just let my feet and arms take over I did my sit spin with out traveling, my triple axel was flawless and my timeing was perfect, I hit my ending pose just right and when I saw Edward and all the other people claping for me I could not stop smiling. I just really hope Edward and I get in the olympics, He is a champion swimming along with my brother Emmit and Jasper there all best friends and I hope we all make it but mostly Edward and I. Edward came up to me when I got 1st place (again) gave me a huge hug and I wish he had not let go, "Congrats Bella", He said, I swer the sound of his voise is the best thing. "Thanks when is your swimming meet"? I asked, "Monday after school can you come"? "Of couse would'nt miss it good luck" I said, "great" he repleyed, "Well I better go these skates are still new and they are starting to hurt my feet", "Ok see you later" and with that he left, It pained me to watch him leave but my skates really did hurt, Thats what I hate about getting new ones, you have to break them in and they cause blisters on your feet until you wear them for a while. While I was changing into street clothes I could'mt help it I was dreaming about me and Edward in the olympics together different things yes but we could still go and cheer each other on, And then go out to dinner like we always do after a swim meet or a big Ice skating Competition, Well thats the dream I hope it happends.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN, Sorry this took so long I wrote it 3 times and when I tried to save it my laptop froze**

**I'm really working on this story now and I promise it won't be that long for updates.**

EPOV

While Bella was changing, I went to get a soda, and surprise surprise, guess who was there,

Jessica Stanley, Bella's friend but also her enemy. I went out with Jess a few times (worst 2 months of my life) and now she thinks I'm madly in love with her, but I'm not I'm in love with Bella and I have been ever since I first saw her. I told my dad my feeling for her when I was 15, He said I should stay away since our whole family is friends if me and Bella got together and then broke up, He would lose a friend, my mom would lose a friend, I would lose two friends, and Alice (freaky pixie) would lose a life size Barbie doll and a best friend. So here we are today both me and Bella going out for olympic teams, along with Bella's brother and my friend, the famous (in detention) Emmit Swan. And my other best friend, Jasper Hale, I think we all have a really good shot at making the teams at least I hope we do. Anywho,I have giving Jess a million hints I don't like her (she really is a pain the butt) but she cant take a hint, I just (circle one) Can't, Won't, Don't can't, Never will like her, But she wont take any hints. I guess that's one reason I keep dating these girls, to get the other one off my back, but does that work? No, I really only wont one girl, but I cant have her she is WAY to good for me. *sigh*

Bella came from the dressing room carrying her HUGE, and when I say HUGE, I mean HUGE bag, and starting towards the door, she made out the door and then fell down, I helped her up and picked up her bag.

"What the freak, what's in here?" I asked her.

"My skate stuff, my skates, my guards, my jacket, my gloves, my costumes, my hair stuff, my make-up, you know everything I need".

"Ok well let me carry it to the truck" I said.

"Edward I'm a big girl I can carry my own bag"

I didn't even listen I picked up the bag and headed for the truck, (we always drove together to swim meets, skating stuff, etc, etc) and I out her bag in the bed and hopped in the drivers seat.

"What do you think your doing"? she asked.

"I'm driving".

"Nope, my truck, I drive, you drive when we take you Volvo". She stated.

I knew she was right but her driving really bugged me she goes so slow like a turtle.

"What did you just say"? she asked.

Crap, did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did, you called me a turtle".

Wait how did she know…..

"You said it out loud again". she told me

Crap.

"Well move over Cullen, I get to drive and since I'm such a turtle I'm only gonna go 3 Miles per hours HA HA. She told me

I moved over and we where off going a misrable 3 miles per hour, wow she really was not kidding.

"Bella this will take all day to get home" I told her

"Well you should have thought of that before you called me a turtle"

I sighed and turned on the radio, and got comfy for the long ride.

Damm me and my big mouth

**AN**

**You see that REALLY pretty green thing**

**Yes that ---------------------------------------------------**

**Well Edward Says press it and write.**

**Also I'm working on the next chapter Im trying to write a lot b4 school starts (boo)**

**So the next one should be up soon but I am having computer probs so that will delay things a little sorry. And I know this is not that long I just wanted to get something on here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

_**auctioner: **_**I have 2 million, do I hear 3 for the rights to Twilight**

_**Me:**_** 3 MILLION.**

_**auctioner: **_**3 Million going once, going twice.....................SOLD**

_**Me: YES I WON I WON I OWN TWILIGHT I RULE, hey whats the very anoning beeping?**_

_**then I woke up to my alarm clock.**_

_**Damn it So I dont own Twilight?**_

_**Voice in head: NO YOU DUMBO SM DOES and YOU NEVER WILL **_

_**AHHHH there are voices in my head.**_

_**in other words no I dont own Twilight *sigh***_

BPOV

I have no clue why I really only went 3 miles per hour, Maybe it was to piss of Edward,

_Or maybe you just want to spend more time with him._

Shut up brain,

_Make me!_

Oh I'm make you alright.

_Hey no need to go all kung Fu on me, You would just hit youself Dumbass!_

OMFG, I'm having a freakin fight with my brain, while I'm sitting next to a god and driving 3 miles per hour.

If Charlie knew I was breaking a law (**AN yes it is against the law to drive slow at least where I live)** he would just about die. See my dad is police chief of Forks WA, married to the Wicked Witch of the West,or Plastic face, or Boob job Syd, but I have to call her Sydney or "mom"

UGH!

Well we made it home. Yea that right I made a 20 minute drive last a WHOLE hour.

Well since I did'nt really want to go to my house we went to Edward's. That what we normaly do so He did'nt even have to ask, if I wanted to go to my house insted, Ah the wonders of knowing you best friend since you where 6.

We sat on the couch and just sat there, I love ice skating but I'm not to thrilled to have to get up EVERY morning at 5 am, and Edward knew that, so once again this is what we normaly do.

All was quite thank god, Uh Oh I spoke to soon at the very moment Emmit come bursting through the door.

"EDDIE BOY, BELLA" Emmit said.

"Hey Emmit" I said

"MY NAME IS NOT EDDIE BOY" Edward yelled.

I jumped when he yelled that.

"SURE IT IS"

"NO ITS NOT NOW STOP I CALLING ME THAT"

I burst out laughing.

This was convo that happed almost ever day.

But that never stoped me from bursting into a laughing fit.

"OH so You think Emmit calling me Eddie boy is funny now do you Bellalella"?

Oh now it was WAR, HE KNEW I HATED being called Bellalella.

"Oops, did I call you Bellalella"? He asked acting like he did'nt mean to say it.

Well I have been around Edward for years so I knew better then to beleave that little sweet puppy dog face that he did'nt mean it. But I will admit I may have almost slipped a few times.

_A FEW, you cave almost every time he has the face on._

SHUT UP BRAIN.

_Bite me._

BITE ME.

_Oh good come back._

Well I'm not caving this time, I have a perfect plan to begin the war with..........................

_HHMM not bad Swan this plan might work._

I know, Hey wait I thought I told you to shut up!

_Who do you think came up with this brilent plan of yours? HUH?_

Shut up.

**AN**

**Oh whats her plan?**

**I'll tell ya soon**

**School starts next week BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**but since I'm home schooled it should not have that much efect on me**

**plus when I write its more of a write when I feel like it and when ever I think of somthing to write.**

**Well I shut my pie hole now nobody really cares do you?**

**I'll try to update soon but like I said I can only really write when I feel like it.**

**ok thats it for this AN BYE NOW**

**See that butten?**

**Yup its so pretty ya know what**

**you should push it then write something in it, then click send.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

**I was starting some new programs, so I needed new costumes.**

**So me and Alice (Edwards little sister)**

**headed over to my fav story, Jellybeans ( Jellybeans was a real story I used to get a lot of my ice skating things there) **

"**Here try this one on" Alice said shoving me into a changing room and tossing in a Dark purple skating dress with little rine stone flower's and vines on it, and short sleeve's.**

"**Alice I need something blue, Tanya (my coach) said Blue would be better".**

"**FINE" she yelled**

**Saying no to something Alice wanted you to wear was like saying no to Robert Pattinson asking for a kiss.**

**Its hard.**

"**Here then try this one on" she said while tossing a blue skate dress over the door.**

**I put it on and looked in the mirror.**

**It was a beautiful dress classy and perfect.**

**It had long sleeve's and was a turtle neck, with little silver stiching all over to make vines of flower's all over.**

**It was perfect.**

"**Ali, this one is Perfect" I said while putting my jeans back on so I could look for something else a little more fun a wild and less classy.**

**After an hour of looking at everything in the store, I was about to give up when Alice came running up, with the perfect thing.**

**It was black with black sequin's all over, and gold sequins' along the edges, and a skirt that coved my butt and hips but not the front, with no sleeve's and light purple, green, and gold sequins that made cut little Zig-zags on the torso.**

**And Alice had matched it with a gold sequin headband.**

**Black gloves that reached my elbow with gold sequins at the top,**

**And black skate covers with gold sequins running up a line in the middle.**

"**Alice its perfect" I said.**

"**I know, AND" she asked.**

"**you're a fashion Enstine" I said.**

"**Thank you come again" she said.**

**After I paid for the dresses we went to her house to eat,**

**When we got there I went to see if I could help Esme in the kitchen.**

"**Hello Bella" Esme said.**

"**Hi Esme".**

"**how was shopping did you find the things you needed"? she asked.**

"**yup" I said popping the "p"**

"**so you need help with the food"? I asked.**

"**No I'm good I'm almost done" she said.**

"**ok I guess I'll go watch Tv or something"**

**Rose was with Emmet on the chair.**

**Alice was with Jasper on the black leather couch.**

**So I sat on the love seat and tried to figere out who was who and who was winning, I was so busy trying to think that I did not see Edward come out of the Dinning room and sneek up behind me.**

"**BOO" he yelled**

"**jerk"**

"**trying to figere out who is winning are we"? he asked.**

**Damn him for knowing me so well.**

"**Shut up" was my BRILLENT reply.**

"**Bella its easy, it's the redskins vs. the Steelers one is red one is silver.**

**So when you look at the box on the tv.**

**He poined to a little box in the corner.**

**Half of the…….. OWWW**

**I pushed him of the love seat stuck my tounge at him like a 5 yr old.**

"**whatever" I said.**

**AN**

**Sorry I didnt update sooner.**

**Im lucky I can still breath **

**I have a runny nose and a cold and I lost my note book with all my notes.**

sorry again "D


	6. AN, NOT a REAL CHAPTER

Just an authers note saying one I am sorry I have not updated I am very busy but I am working on the next chapter.

And two pictures of the dresses I used are on my profile, they are my old costumes so its me when I was little in the pictures.

I will be posting a new chapter soon


End file.
